Silence of Division
by NorthernMage
Summary: Renina wasn't always seen as different. But when the Federation fell to the separate united systems, the Plasma fleet, she became different. For her, a secret that could have cost her nothing could now cost her everything. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, NorthernMage here, along with a story I have been dying to write. This story came to me while playing FTL (Faster Than Light). I was just playing, when I though it'd be amazing if you could do more things in FTL (not to insult the game). Then, I put a few Pokemon characters in it. And now here it is. Silence of Division, a FTL/Pokemon crossover.**

**Plasma Rebel: NorthernMage doesn't own Pokemon or FTL.**

I looked at the blinking display. Shields at 100%, and no messages from Rynhart up in the bridge. I leant back in my chair, yawning. It had been almost two months since the fall of the Federation, since I had hurried aboard the _Fallen Angel_, as the Plasma rebel fleet descended on the Federation capital planet. I shivered, remembering the day.

_I looked at my holopad. I had 3 assignments due at the Federation University in the next 5 weeks. I frowned. I'd get them done. One was on the separate united systems known as rebels by most and what should be done about them, the second on pollution caused by ships, and the third on alien races. As I ate my lunch, there was a loud explosion, and the sound of hundreds of landing ships up at the Federation Senate. I turned to see the ships. They all had the markings of rebel ships and were shooting up everything in sight. This wasn't good. Not good at all. They shouldn't have been able to FTL jump here. Around the capital planet, they had engineered a net of sorts to stop unwanted people in. Around me, students were screaming and running for ships leaving the planet like there was no tomorrow. Which, for the Federation, there might very well not be. I and a few other students managed to keep calm. _

_'__What do we do now?' one asked. 'What about the Federation ships?' suggested another. 'The Federation ships?' I asked. 'Are you saying we get on those to get out of here?' They all nodded. I shrugged. 'We better hurry then. Pilots from the Academy are probably already taking them.' We all ran to the hangar. Thankfully there were four ships remaining, one for each of us. We each hurried aboard one after being granted permission by the captain. I looked out the window as the other ships took off. We shot out of the hangar. A woman came up to me._

_'I'm Rynhart, the captain of this ship, the Fallen Angel. Were you an Academy student?' I shook my head. 'Federation University.' She nodded. 'That's fine. Listen, if you're on here, we could really use a hand. One of our four crew members didn't make it on and so we can't have anybody on shields. I don't know if you know anything about doing that job, but-' 'I know a little.' I interrupted. 'Great. Now, the shields are just through here.' She showed me the room I'd be spending a lot of time in. 'Now, I have to get back up to the bridge, otherwise who knows where the FTL will take us. Oh, I didn't catch your name.' She silently prompted me to tell her. 'Renina.' was all I said. Rynhart frowned. 'What?' I asked worriedly. 'Oh, nothing. It's just that that's also the name of the Plasma princess, Renina Alariga Harmonia, and given what's just happened...anyway, we're about to come into the next sector, so I'll be seeing you.' I hurried into the shields room as Rynhart returned to the bridge._

Over the next few days, I had met Markus, a human like Rynhart and I, from the oxygen room, and Nir the Engi. I always found Engi strangely fascinating. Immune to sickness, they were usually used as medbay officers. And with the obvious advantage of powering whatever system they were closest to, they were highly sought after. I was amazed that this ship had an Engi crew member. Now, almost two months on, I was without a doubt the most accomplished at shields. It was a lot of effort, making sure the shield room was secure. After a few weeks, I had learnt that information vital to the survival of the Federation was on this ship. Since then, I had known that what we were fleeing from wasn't just my fellow crew members captured homeworld, it was also the Plasma fleet, who would do whatever was needed to capture us and take the information. Suddenly, shields went down for a second before I was able to reenable them. Rynhart video called me. 'Renina, what's going on?' 'I don't know.' I replied. 'Let me check the power levels.' Rynhart waited patiently for me to finish checking. After only a few seconds it was clear. 'Rynhart, that was an asteroid.' 'An asteroid? We're next to an asteroid field, so maybe it came from there.' 'Yeah.' 'We have to go through an asteroid field to continue, so make sure those shields are up.' As we entered the asteroid field, there was a loud beep resounding throughout the ship. Intruders. My heart sank. _Please don't let them be Mantis, anything but Mantis,_ I pleaded silently. More often than not you heard stories of only 3 Mantis overwhelming full ships. I grabbed my _Starihun_, a gun I had been given on arriving on the ship. Then, two Plasma rebels stormed into the room. They saw me. I quickly flipped my gun to stun and stunned them both. I started to drag them to what would hopefully in future be the droid room, kicking away their guns and locking their hands above them with the rebels slumped against the ground. I walked into the bridge. 'Hey Rynhart?' 'Yes? Did they break down the shields?' 'No, I locked them up. What are we going to do with them?' 'I'll deal with them.' Rynhart grabbed her _Aringa_, her gun, and went into the future droid room. I stood awkwardly as the doors shut and Rynhart "dealt" with the intruders. On the ship display I saw the entry to the airlock open, and close again a few moments later, but not opening the door to the endless space outside. Rynhart hurried in a few seconds later. 'No, I'm not chucking them into space.' she assured me, seeing my expression. 'Theres a Zoltan outpost at the next beacon. They'll be happy for a couple of new rebels to take home to bring to justice. Now get back to your post.' I yawned, headed back to the shields room and leant back on my chair, tired from the stress of intruders.

As the FTL drive disengaged and we arrived at the next beacon, I saw the Zoltan outpost Rynhart had been talking about. We docked and the airlock opened, letting in a few Zoltan in security uniforms. 'Nir, Markus, come and help me get the rebels to the Zoltan!' Rynhart called, struggling to haul the Plasma rebels to the Zoltan. 'Anyone apart from Nir know Zoltine?' she asked, a Zoltan gesturing wildly and speaking in Zoltine. I came forward. 'I know Advanced Galactical.' I admitted, mentally retrieving my knowledge of the universal language. "My crew members don't understand what you're saying." I told the Zoltan.

"Oh. I was asking if I could come with you for a short trip to the next exit beacon. My ship has a malfunctioning FTL drive and is badly damaged. However, I know there is a trade outpost there that I have enough scrap to fully repair at." the Zoltan explained, mentioning the Federation money that was commonly called scrap. "So you're asking for travel along with your ship?" I asked, remembering the advanced alien linguistics classes and how it was imperative to make sure you knew what you were agreeing to. "Yes." "I'll be back in just a moment after I speak to the other crew members." I explained to the Zoltan before going to Rynhart. 'So, what does he want?' 'Passage to the beacon with his ship. His FTL drive is malfunctioning and his ship is pretty severely damaged.' 'Hm. We were going to leave this sector anyway. He can come, as long as he gives us something.' I went back to the Zoltan. "You can come, but you have to pay something, it doesn't matter what." "How about this?" he responded, gesturing to an Advanced FTL Navigation and five pike beams, enough so that if we sold it, we'd get a few hundred scrap. "That would be great. Where's your ship?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too big. "Just over here." It was only a small ship, small enough to be able to be included in the FTL drive radius that would pull the ship with it. "Go and put it near our ship. It'll be inside the FTL drive radius then." "I'll go then." As Rynhart finished up her trade for a few more missiles, she called to me. 'What did you get?' 'Advanced FTL Navigation and five pike beams!' I replied. 'Nice. Markus, go and install that Advanced FTL. That'll be very useful. As for five pike beams...I don't know, we really don't need that many.' I shrugged. 'We'll find a use.'

Back on the ship, the Zoltan, Hirrire, went to the medical bay. When his ship had broken, he had been caught in an explosion and was injured. As Nir bandaged him up, he said in standard Galactical "Rynhart wants to see you." Why would she want to see me? Nevertheless, I went to see Rynhart.

It was a little daunting coming to the bridge for a reason I didn't know. As Rynhart turned, I saw she flicked the FTL drive to autopilot. 'Renina, at the university, what were you studying?' Where was this going? 'Alien languages, galaxy relations and diplomacy.' 'Then how do you know how to work shields? I mean, there's no way you could just learn it on the fly.' I thought for a moment before answering. 'My roommate at the university was studying ships and the way they worked. She wanted to go on to design better ships for the Federation. I usually had to help her study. So I learnt about ships and the way they worked too.' Rynhart frowned. 'You shared a room?' 'Yeah. If someone didn't have a home on the Capital, you shared your room.' Before Rynhart could respond, we arrived at the exit beacon and the outpost Hirrire had mentioned. 'Anything we need?' I asked, seeing the familiar sign of a merchant at the outpost 'Go and get three pike beams and sell them.' Rynhart ordered. 'Then we can afford cloaking, which will be a massive help against the Plasma fleet.' I grabbed the pike beams and hurried out of the ship, to the merchant.

"10 scrap a weapon." The merchant said. I smiled only a little threateningly. I _knew_ that I was being seriously scammed. These weapons were _easily_ worth 50 scrap. I flicked my hair back out of my face. "How about 50?" I asked, knowing I could persuade him to what I needed. "Hmmm..." "You know that 10 scrap a weapon is a very low acceptance price. What would happen if a merchant inspector came along and saw you only giving 10 scrap a pike beam?" The merchant started to look worried and quickly gave me the scrap. I handed him the pike beams, bought a cloaking unit, said goodbye to Hirrire, whose ship was fixed and got back onto the _Fallen Angel_.

'You back on, Renina?' called Markus. 'Yeah, along with a cloaking unit.' 'Rynhart'll be happy. You get back on shields, I'll install the unit.' I yawned as I went back into shields. Endless space whipped past my window as we went into the next sector.

**So, that could have turned out worse I guess. Um, I don't really have anything else to say. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, NorthernMage here with chapter 2 of Silence of Division. This chapter is important and from here on everything changes. Anyway, I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer.**

**Rynhart: NorthernMage doesn't own Pokemon or FTL.**

_Renina's POV_

As we arrived in the next sector, a steady stream of SOS signals were transmitted at our ship. My commlink lit up, picking up the SOS signals. Then Rynhart's voice broke through. 'Everyone to the bridge. Now.' Then it returned to blinking like there was no tomorrow. We all hurried to the bridge. I saw Nir and Markus hurry out of their areas and into the bridge. I was the last one there. Rynhart turned around to see us. 'What's wrong?' Markus asked. 'A nearby planet, Tactarus V, has an epidemic raging and has asked for us to come help keep everyone calm. I have agreed.'

"What kind of illness is it?" Nir asked in standard Galactical. 'A mutated form of Kirau Olumi.' Rynhart said, mentioning the highly contagious disease. 'An airborne variant that can also be passed on through sneezes and coughs.' she said in response to our questioning looks. 'Nir, you know the most about sickness and disease here.' Nir frowned. "As an Engi, I should be immune to it. However, you three aren't. And because the disease is mutated, I don't have a hope of curing it without a sample. Rynhart, are there quarantine suits on board?" Rynhart nodded. 'One for each of us.' "Then, we must suit up and control the crowds. While we're there, I can get a sample of the disease and make a cure." 'Ok then. Everyone, go suit up. We'll be landing in a few minutes.' She turned to the controls of the ship. We all hurried off to the medical bay to get inside the quarantine suits. The quarantine suits were filtered with air from a tank on the back to keep out the toxic gas, sickness, or whatever was dangerous that required the suits. I tugged the arm of the suit onto mine, picked up my helmet and went to wait in the airlock with the others. By now, Rynhart had also put on her suit. Nir gave us all stern looks. "Whatever you do, don't take off any part of your suit. It's the only thing protecting you." We all put on our helmets. There was a gentle bump as the ship touched down, then Rynhart keyed in a code into the airlock controls and the doors opened. Immediately the authorities came up to us. I saw they too were in quarantine suits, but they were marked, as if they had been pulled at and scratched.

'Thank goodness you're here.' the only human said. 'My name is Asaria Nimbil, the leader of this planet.' 'I am Rynhart Catagor, captain of the Fallen Angel.' Rynhart said. 'This is my crew, Markus, Nir, and Renina.' 'Hello all.' Asaria said, glancing at us briefly. 'So, you want us to control the crowds?' asked Markus. 'Yes. They've been getting out of control and raiding the food stores. We can't keep going like this much longer.' "Don't worry, we'll keep the peace. Also, I am a Federation Engi Medic. If I can get a sample of the disease, I might be able to cure your people." Asaria's face was filled with joy and hope, something that looked like it hadn't touched her face in weeks. 'Are you serious? You could be able to save us?' "Possibly." the Engi said. "It is by no means an exact science, since I do not know if there are any climate conditions or genes that will prevent me, or whether it will work. However, I can try." 'Thats good enough for me.' Asaria said simply. 'Our lab is through here...' she said as she led Nir away to the lab. Rynhart turned to us. 'Don't take off your suit for anything and don't let anyone take it from you. Remember, that's the only thing protecting you. We'll meet back here in case of an emergency and the end of the day.' We both nodded and walked off, into the crowds.

I cringed. All around me where the people who, if a cure wasn't found soon, would die. The signs of the disease were all over them. I had already seen one of the raids Asaria had been talking about, and with a single glance stopped it. Mothers had come up to me with their babies and thrust them at me, saying something in a language I didn't know. I had tried to explain to them I couldn't do what they were asking, but they hadn't listened. I had had to turn away. Off to one side I saw a group of boys fitting a mismatched suit to a boy, probably to try it.

'Come on, this has to work.' said one. 'Its just like the quarantine suits the Federation has. Helmet, suit...' 'You need an oxygen tank.' I said. They turned to me. 'Huh?' I came forward. 'You need an oxygen tank with clean air in it. In fact, the entire suit has to be sealed and clean before you're exposed to the disease.' 'It does?' 'Yeah.' I sighed. 'That suit isn't going to work.' 'But...my sister is really sick! This _has_ to help her!' I went down and held the boy's hands. 'Listen, they'll find a cure.' 'You really think so?' I stood up, pulling the boy up with me and let go. 'I hope so, for all your sakes.' I said, walking away. As I walked away, someone jumped on me and I was thrown to the ground. I heard fingers scrabbling at my helmet lock. 'No, don't touch that!' I yelled. 'Let go of me!' When my attacker kept fighting to get my helmet off, I yelled again 'Help!' I reached out my hands and tried to push my attacker off, but they bent my arm across my back, making me yell even louder. Then, I felt a pull and they were pulled off of me, but not before I heard the dreaded hiss of my helmet releasing. Hands pulled me up and I looked into the faces of Asaria and a few others in quarantine suits.

"Don't breathe in." one ordered as he resealed my helmet and flushed all the dirty air from my helmet. "You can breathe again now." He said as I let go of my breath. I shakily turned to see my attacker, who was a teenage boy. 'Arak.' Asaria said. 'You know it's not allowed to steal quarantine suits or break the seal on them. Once they're open to the air, they're useless.'

'Asaria, it's not fair that only some of us get suits. They should be shared around.' Asaria looked saddened. 'Thats what we're trying to do, Arak. But this is a crew member of the ship that came to help. Their suits aren't to be shared, and definitely not attacked! Renina, come with me to the main hospital building. We need to check if you've caught Kirau Olumi.' I nodded and followed Asaria as we walked away, Arak staring at me in shock as we passed.

'Ok Renina,' Asaria said as she gently slipped a diagnostic needle into my skin, 'just sit still for a moment and this'll be over quick.' I nodded. I didn't like needles, but sometimes it had to happen. As it slipped in, the needle started sending back vital signs. Asaria scanned the screen. Suddenly, my throat started to tighten and everything started to blur. I threw out a hand into the bed I was sitting on, leaning over a little to try and overcome the dizziness. Faintly I heard Asaria's voice. 'Renina? Renina, are you ok? What's wrong?' There was a pause as I fell onto the bed and others came into the room. 'Definitely infected...' 'She was fine a moment ago...' 'I'll call the rest of her crew...' Everything faded to black as I fell unconscious.

When I opened my eyes, there was a bright, blinding white light in my eyes. I weakly raised a hand to block it, and was about to pass out again when I heard a clear voice. 'Renina, can you hear me?' It was Rynhart. '...Rynhart?' I mumbled, wanting nothing more than to close my eyes. 'Don't fall asleep on us. Listen, well, you have Kirau Olumi, and Nir hasn't been able to make a cure. If we don't leave soon, we jeopardise the information we're carrying to the remnant of the Federation.' Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could tell something about that wasn't good. There was a murmur from Asaria to Rynhart, done close enough that I heard it. 'Kirau Olumi breaks down clear thinking. You'll have to actually tell her.' Rynhart sighed. 'Don't think I like this, Renina, but we're going to have to leave you.' Lack of clear thinking was no barrier to understanding this. 'What? But-' 'Renina, if we bring you with us, we might all catch Kirau Olumi. And then, what'll happen if we're attacked? It's just too big a risk to take.' Rynhart turned away, leaving me lying on the bed, feeling defeated. Asaria came up to me. 'We'll take care of you. Don't worry.'

_Rynhart's POV_

As we left the rundown hospital where Renina was, I heard the sound of a ship landing. I turned and saw the infamous markings of a rebel ship. Plasma rebels started spilling out of the ship. 'Rynhart...' Markus said softly. I swallowed. I saw an ion cannon on the landed ship, and a Class 2 warship coming into sight. 'Markus, Nir...' I said slowly. 'We have to get to the ship. _Now_.' We ran like there were a platoon of Plasma rebels chasing us, which there was. As we raced to the ship and I hurried to the bridge, Markus yelled to me. 'They're aiming the ion weapons at the engines and the rebels are almost at the door!' Heart racing, I initialised the takeoff and we shot out into space. A few shots were fired at the Fallen Angel, but we managed to get out of the atmosphere. I keyed in the co-ordinates for a nearby beacon and we jumped away, to an empty beacon. I fell back onto my chair, utterly drained of all energy. Face in my hands, I thought for the first time since leaving Tactarus V, the disease-stricken planet, of Renina. She would be helpless against the rebels. They'd kill her or worse, torture her for the information entrusted to I alone by General Ariyta of the Federation Fleet. I looked with anger upon the starry expanse of space. Who controlled this, who created these hard choices for captains? I remembered part of a lecture, a few years before I became the captain of the _Fallen Angel. 'Being a captain is a hard job. You must make the decisions that will save the crew, not yourself. You must put them ahead of your own wants and desires. They trust your judgement unquestionably. They do exactly as you say. If your orders are flawed, you may lose everything, your crew members, your ship, your life!' _I lived by that rule. I fought hard to make sure everyone under my captaincy wasn't hurt or injured needlessly and then forgotten, or used as a tool. "Rynhart." I turned to see Nir enter the bridge. "Losing Renina is not your fault." 'But I let her on, knowing she had no experience!' I protested, almost wanting to find fault with myself. "None of us knew she was going to catch the disease. If anyone is at fault, it's me. I should have been able to discover a cure." 'Nir...' I said. 'We have to continue on though, to make sure the information that will save the Federation gets there.' "Yes. I will head back to the medbay." As Nir walked out, I took a deep breath, got up and walked over to the control panel, my brief lull in attentiveness now over. Markus' face appeared on the screen. 'Rynhart, we were down on Tactarus V for a bit, and given we went through the asteroid field, some of the rebel fleet may have circled around us.' 'I hope not.' I said, gazing out the front window. 'Well, anyway, we should be in the next sector soon.' 'Good.' I said. 'We've spent too much time here.' The stars whipped past as we shot through space.

**Ok, ok. So, Renina's fate is uncertain, and the crew of the Fallen Angel are taking it pretty hard. I was thinking of putting what happens to Renina in this chapter, but decided not to. Instead, that'll be in the next chapter, chapter 3. Most of the major change I talked about will be next chapter, but still, Renina getting a lethal disease is a pretty big loss. So, you'll have to wait a bit to see what happens next. See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, NorthernMage here with chapter 3 of Silence of Division. This chapter, we go into Plasma space and see what's going on on the other side of the fight, and of course, Renina's fate is discovered. Anyway, I'm really excited for this chapter, and if you knew what was in it already, you would be too. So scroll down, and read it! Oh, and I went back to chapter 2 and did a little editing to it, but it's only a bit of clarification with POV and a few extra words here and there. Nothing too drastic. So, you might want to go back and read it again if you were confused, or if you're one of the people who started reading wittithe story saying it had 3 chapters, don't really bother because it'll be the same as when you last saw it. You're probably really anxious to get reading, so I won't hold you any longer!**

**N: NorthernMage doesn't own Pokemon or FTL.**

_General POV_

'General, we have captured a crew member of the _Fallen Angel._ They were infected with airborne Kirau Olumi, but were cured by our doctors. They have been locked up and contained according to usual procedure in cell 12 in the detention level.'

'Good. I will go visit them and see if they know anything.' The guard backed away as the prince of the separate united systems turned around, got up from his chair, went past, his long unkempt green hair flowing down his back.

As he went down the _Captivity's_ lift, the bars of light whipping past him as the lift descended to the hangar level, where the detention level also was, he thought for a moment as to the identity of his prisoner. Would it be an admiral, or a general who was on the ship? Maybe he had gotten the captain. He smiled briefly, the doors opening with a hiss. Walking along the hangar floor, he looked up above and saw the dark metal, thrown together, splattered with rivets. He continued on his way. Ever since the Federation had fallen, everything had changed. Instead of being involved in peaceful negotiations, it was all going around and destroying whoever stood in their way. Arriving at the twelfth cell, he keyed in a code and the doors opened, letting him inside. Inside a girl of no more than 16 had a bit of cloth tied around her face, and was hovering in a containment beam. Her arms were pulled away from her, up and to the side, and her legs were stuck together, pulled towards the ground. She showed a few signs of the door opening and his coming inside. 'What do you know of the information the _Fallen Angel_ was carrying?' He heard a muffled 'Nothing.' 'What do you know, girl?'

'Nothing.' He hit her, hard. _'Tell me!'_ 'Seriously, I don't know anything.' He took a deep breath. No one had ever needled him this much, apart from family. 'Idiot.' he shot, trying to provoke her. 'You'll never be rescued.' 'From what, Snothead?' she asked. He froze. Only one person in the universe ever called him that, and only one could get under his skin like this prisoner had. It was too much to be a coincidence. He disengaged the containment beam, untied her, took the cloth from her face, and pulled her up to him. She looked into his eyes, he into hers. He had never thought he'd see her again. When she hadn't been on Quariane, after it had been taken over, he thought she might have been taken by slavers, or worse, _killed_ by the attacks. To see her again melted all the ice and anger that had appeared when she hadn't been found. 'Renina.' he said softly, holding onto her tightly, in case she disappeared again after being gone for two months, vanished again. She smiled. 'N.' Apart for months, now the brother and sister duo were back together. Renina Alariga Harmonia had come home to her big brother.

_N Aleriga Harmonia's POV_

'I'm so sorry.' It was the first thing I could think of to say. 'N, you didn't know it was me.' Renina said, attempting to calm me. 'I didn't mean just that.' I protested. 'I meant everything. I could have video called you, even holocalled you to explain what was happening! I only found out a few hours before it was happening, but that would have been enough time to warn you!' Renina sighed. 'So this is what happens when I leave you alone for two months. N, I'm fine, but I want answers.' She held my arms just above the elbow. 'What happened, and why? Before I left, there wasn't any talk of overthrowing the Federation, just negotiating, and from what I heard later on, the Federation didn't show hostility to us. I just want answers.' 'Of course, but...do you actually know anything about the information?' She sighed. 'No, I was on shields and my crew left me when I caught Kirau Olumi. And, I have a life debt to the crew.' 'Oh.' Renina and I were known for what we called life debts. If we were helped by someone, and didn't pay them back, we had a life debt to them. We couldn't just let them be caught or hurt at the first opportunity. If we helped them by giving them a rare piece of gear, or getting through a difficult part of space. Now that Renina had a life debt to the crew, she had to pay them back. 'So, what do you suggest?' She took a deep breath. 'A day where the fleet doesn't move to find them. Just 24 hours.' 'Ok. That's fine, but no more. We still can't let them get out of our grasp without knowing what they know. Is there anyone on the ship who might know the information?' She frowned. 'I don't know. Maybe the captain?' 'Do you know them?' 'She was the one who let me on the ship.' I nodded. 'I'll look into it and see how I can delay the fleet a day. You better get back to your room and have a shower and all that. Bet you've been missing your room, even on here.' She smiled. 'You have no idea.'

I lay on the bed in my room, actually happy for the first time in weeks. Renina was the only other family I had, between her, Ghetsis and I. My mood sank for a moment, thinking of our power-hungry father. To deal with him, Renina and I had always worked together in a team, us being much more diplomatic with our approaches than him. Of course, Renina hated fighting. I could do it if I had to, but I knew I would never kill someone. Could never. Unbidden, the memory of Renina eight months ago, leaving Atiris, the capital of the united systems, for the capital of the Federation, Quariane, to study at the university there, came to mind.

_I watched as Renina carried a small bag onto the ship that would take her to Quariane. At the Atiris University, her lecturers had frequently said that what she wanted to know was taught better at the Federation University, which of course, as per usual, Ghetsis said she couldn't, under any circumstances attend. _

_'I turned out fine and I didn't go to a Federation university.' he had argued, which Renina and I had had to remind him that we were only in this position because Renina and I had intervened and made diplomatic missions instead of threats, which he did and he was responsible for all the hostility against us. Eventually, after a lot of needling and effort made to push it at every occasion Ghetsis had given in, much to our excitement. Renina hurried back to us. 'Ok, that's everything packed. N, while I'm away, please make sure Ghetsis doesn't do anything stupid.' I sighed with a little amusement. 'You've already told me that a million times.' 'Yeah, but remember the last time I left you two alone in a room? I went to get a drink and when I came back it was a shouting match.' 'Was not!' I protested. Renina stopped smiling for a moment. 'Whats wrong?' I asked. 'Nothing, it's just...six months is a long time.' 'Yeah.' I agreed. It would be long for me too, Renina and I never being out of contact for more than a week. 'Remember though, when you come back hopefully we can fix some of the problems with the united systems. About a third of them are struggling with a billion problems.' She nodded. Then the engines on the ship started to fire up. She ran to it and just managed to get on board before it took off. She waved, and I waved back as she went inside. I hoped she got what she wanted there. I needed her back here. It always took two to keep Ghetsis from destroying everything. This was going to be an interesting six months._

There was a beep as my holoplate was called. I sighed as I picked it up. Would it be Ghetsis? Maybe. More likely it was a ship calling for reinforcements. Then, as I answered it, Ghetsis appeared in the holocall. I sighed inwardly. Of course I couldn't have a good day, he had to call. He just _had_ to. 'I heard you captured someone.' he said. 'Yeah, but it was a mistake.' 'A mistake?' 'It was Renina. She escaped Quariane during the attack.' 'But, was she on the _Fallen Angel_?' I tensed. If I told him she had been, he'd demand the information, even though she had no clue as to what it was. If I told him she hadn't, he'd ask why she had been identified as a _Fallen Angel_ crew member. 'Yes, she jumped on a random ship during the attack and it turned out to be the _Fallen Angel_.' 'She must know something! She-' 'She has no clue what the information is or who has it.' I interrupted. 'But-' 'She _doesn't_, Ghetsis.' I said icily. Someone was talking to him in the background and he yelled at them. I cringed for them. It wasn't a good experience being under his command. I knew from personal experience. And he went easy on Renina and I! There was a knock on the door and Renina came in, now dressed in some of her old clothes. She made a sound that sounded like she was dying. 'All my clothes are too small.' she whined. 'Surely there's something you have.' I said, having to admit that she really didn't have anything. 'I don't. All the clothes I had were at the University.' She sat down and fumed silently. After a moment, she took a deep breath, calming herself. Just as I reached for my phone, she spoke. 'N?' 'Yeah?' 'Why did the fleet attack?' 'Why do you think? Ghetsis told them to.' She sighed. 'Does he even realise what he's doing? Taking over more space, putting us in charge of more worlds? If we split the planets between us, that's hundreds for each of us! I'm only sixteen, and you're 17! We can't handle this. We had problems before, and now...' Renina sighed with frustration, and I completely understood, feeling exactly the same. 'Listen, we'll just have to deal with it for now.' I said. 'Yeah.' Renina didn't seem happy, but dropped it. 'We'll be returning to Atiris in a few days anyway. There you might be able to get some decent clothes.' 'Yeah, but then everyone is just going to pressure me, and I'll never get to get to the stores. Also, how is the war affecting us?' I passed her her computer. 'Everything's on here.' She frowned, looking through everything. 'We haven't been affected at all! How...how is that even possible?' 'We got the Federation by surprise.' After a few moments just sitting there, Renina snapped to reality. 'Even if we haven't been affected, the hundreds of Federation worlds have. We can't just assume they'll all be ok.' 'I know. We have the cure to Kirau Olumi, but they don't. I've got enough to handle with the _Fallen Angel_ out there, and the _Captivity_ to take care of, so maybe you could handle the cleanup?' 'Definitely. I'll get working on it. This is going to be a big job though.' 'Yeah. Don't envy you. At all.' 'Ha. Well, feeling's mutual, given you're going to get mobbed back on Atiris about the _Fallen Angel_.' My mood, which had been briefly uplifted by Renina's massive task, then fell. 'I'll get revenge on you for that, you know.' 'Oh, so now it's a crime to not go up to a Federation captain, announce myself as Renina Alariga Harmonia, princess of the Plasma dadada, and demand the information the ship is carrying?' 'Plasma _dadada_?' 'Well, there's like a million names for it. Separate united systems, rebels, Plasma dadada...' 'Well, I guess Plasma dadada is a possible name...but still, how would anyone react if they heard us talking about Plasma dadada?' 'And you have a better suggestion?' 'Plasma Empire, I don't know.' 'Ok then, the Plasma Empire dadada.' 'What? No, no dadada.' 'Fine.' Renina left for her room on the _Captivity_, which was about the same size as mine, which was a larger room with a wall-length window, showing what was outside. I yawned and turned off the lights in my room, just wanting to relax for a few hours.

**So, Renina's relation to N is her secret. That was the reason for my excitement! Umm, I haven't got anything more to say. Anyway, I'll see you soon, in the next chapter of Silence of Division!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, NorthernMage here with chapter 4 of Silence of Division! Firstly, though, heres a response to a review I got recently.**

**ChocolateTeapot: Thanks for the support, I was desperate to write this story once I saw this kind of story hadn't existed before and I hope the new format I'm writing the story in has broken down the walls of text a lot. It's not completely broken down, but still, it's pretty different to before.**

**I've worked hard on this chapter, writing it actually pretty fast, and it's even half-decent. So, welcome to the angst chapter. **

**Arot: NorthernMage doesn't own Pokemon or FTL.**

_Renina's POV_

I lay on the couch in my room. It was a copy of N's, with a large window going across the southern wall, which let me see everything that was going on lower down on the Captivity. I saw a flicker of light as a ship jumped near to us. It didn't fire up its engines. Suddenly, I saw what model the ship was and my heart stopped. 'No way...' I said to myself. I looked carefully at the markings. 'No way in _hell_...' I quickly dialled the bridge holoplate, knowing N had gone back up there a few hours ago after telling the fleet to check their teleporters to make sure they weren't faulty, a check that would easily take a day for the entire fleet to complete. The hologram of him appeared, one of the main features of a holoplate being that it showed a live hologram of whoever you were speaking to.

'Oh, it's you Renina. What is it?' 'I just saw a ship jump near us. I think I know what it is, but I'm not sure. A 10,000 metre scan should show it up.' N stared. 'The _Fallen Angel_?' 'Maybe, that's why I'm suggesting a scan.' 'Ok.' He called to someone and they started scanning. I heard a call in the background. N frowned and turned to me. 'What class is it?' 'An old _Kestrel_ I think. You know, the one that was reliable but used up a ton of fuel and missiles easily?' He snorted. 'Federation was pretty poor if that was the best ship they had to carry vital information to their survival.' 'I know right? Anyway, what was the result?' 'It's the _Fallen Angel_ all right. On a scale of one to ten, how awkward would it be if the crew saw you?' 'A million.' 'Well then, you better come up to the bridge before I send drones to go override the controls and bring the ship in. Anything I might need to know?' 'There's an Engi called Nir in the medbay, and the rest of the crew is just human. There's a man called Markus in the oxygen room, and the captain, Rynhart Catagor, is a female. She usually stays in the bridge and has an _Aringa_. There's also a _Starihun_ on board and I don't know about Markus or Nir's weapons.' N nodded. 'Guess that calls for Mark III boarding drones then. An _Aringa_ is pretty deadly. You better get up here before they dock, otherwise you'll be seen as you get up here and even when we send boarding drones into the ship, Federation crew are hard to knock out.' 'Right. Coming.' I took a quick drink of water from my bottle on my desk, then hurried out the door.

Out the door, up the elevator to the hangar level, up the elevator again to the bridge level, a 30-second lift trip, and the doors opened to the bridge. I walked up so I stood beside N and we watched the display that showed how the drones were progressing. One of the drones was heading to the oxygen room and the other to the bridge. 'N,' I said, 'the oxygen room isn't that important right now. The medbay'll be active until it's taken, and whoever hasn't been knocked out will take the unconscious there.' 'Oh, yeah. Forgot.' Quickly it aborted its course to the oxygen room and went to knock out Nir. The other drone knocked out Rynhart quickly, if not easily. It hurried to the oxygen room, along with the other drone, who had also knocked out Nir and dragged him out of the medbay. I watched as the two ganged up on Markus, who had no hope against two drones. They knocked out the Federation supporter, took over the controls, and directed it into the hangar. N pointed to a group of elite crewmen, since only the elite ever served on his ship. 'Go disarm them, and put electro-handcuffs on them.'

One snorted as they walked off, muttering about 'dumb seventeen-year old commanding his elders like they're kids.' 'What did you say Arot?' N said in a voice that sounded innocent, but was really an annoy-me-at-own-risk voice. 'Nothing, _sir_.' There was no hiding the mocking in Arot's voice. N simply looked at him. Arot took a step back. 'I-I'm sorry.' N simply nodded and Arot hurried off. 'All of you, go and help them get the crew under control.' he said, pointing at the entire bridge crew. They exchanged glances, but did as he said. I took a deep breath, attempting to contain the feeling of being torn between two things. My people, the Plasma systems, or my old crew members. 'Renina.' I turned to him. 'Just know that even though this war has been fought with guns, the Federation needed us. Surely you saw their instability?' I nodded. 'It was pretty bad. The FTL jump net must have been faulty that day you attacked, and remember they built it so it couldn't be faulty?' N nodded. 'Yeah. Just-it's not your fault that they were caught. You know me. I'm not going to toss them into an airlock and open it. Ghetsis would do that, not me.' I nodded. 'I'll be fine, it's just a bit hard seeing the drones taking out people I've worked with.' Suddenly there was a hiss and everyone came back in, carrying Rynhart, Markus and Nir. They tossed them in the doorway, passed us their weapons, and went back to their posts, one passing me a trigger that would electrocute Rynhart, Markus and Nir through their handcuffs. I passed it to N. There were two or three groans as the Federation crew members woke up. Rynhart was the first to wake, with Markus and Nir only a few seconds behind her. They looked around groggily and I tensed. Any second now, they'd recognise me. Rynhart, who had been looking side to side, seeing where she was, looked at me, with Markus and Nir looking at me as well.

'Renina?' Rynhart stared. 'You're still infected! Please, you don't understand what you've done, keeping this girl with you! She has Kirau Olumi!' I sighed. 'Rynhart, they cured me.' 'Even if they did, you don't need to support them! Just toss us our weapons, and we'll get you out of here.' I shook my head. 'You're bitter about us leaving you? It was just to maintain the safety of the crew Renina!' 'I'm not bitter.' I said, looking just above Rynhart, trying to avoid her pleading gaze. 'Then, why won't you help? That man next to you doesn't have any power over you, Renina!' It was then N's time to speak. 'Captain Catagor, do you know who I am?' Rynhart's answer was slow in coming. 'N Aleriga Harmonia, prince of the rebels.' 'The Plasma Empire, actually, and what about Renina? Do you know who she is?' 'A Federation University student.' I looked Rynhart in the eye. 'No, Rynhart. That isn't all I am.' 'Then who are you?' Rynhart demanded. 'Renina Alariga Harmonia, princess of the Plasma Empire.' I said, saying words I hadn't said in over half a year. Rynhart's face turned from desperate to absolute disgust and loathing. _'You betrayed us you traitor.'_ she hissed. N's arm came around me, comforting me. 'Captain Catagor, you will be allowed to leave this ship on one condition.' 'What?' 'What is this "vital information" your ship is carrying?' 'I'll tell you nothing Plasma scum.' Rynhart shot. 'I have no wish to harm you.' N said calmly. 'Just tell me and I'll let you, Markus and Nir go. Renina has told me of how she was let onto your ship when Quariane was attacked, and for that I am grateful. So, all I want is those few words, Rynhart.' 'Not happening.' 'Rynhart,' I said, 'it's really not worth it.' I looked at N with a can-we-tell-her-it-was-Ghetsis look. Before N could respond, Rynhart had jumped up and was pulling N away, her _Aringa_ in its lethal setting. Dully I saw there was only 3 guns on the platform next to the display, and none of them was an _Aringa_. She held it to his back. 'Let us go, Renina.' Rynhart hissed, her eyes furious. 'Or I will shoot.' I froze. What was I supposed to do? Let Rynhart, Markus and Nir escape and save N, or try and keep them here and hope for the best, when N was in a stasis chamber, with I having to command the _Captivity_ so it could get to Atiris, fighting for every moment more of life? I couldn't stand it. 'Let him go, Rynhart.' I said, my voice shaking. She responded by moving her finger which was on the trigger closer, the gun almost shooting. _'Let him go.' _I begged, unable to hold back tears of terror. Rynhart methodically moved the gun to N's head. N tossed me the controls for the electro-handcuffs. I caught it and before Rynhart could pull the trigger, my hand closed around the trigger, sending her clattering to the ground. I dropped it, feeling sick.

_N's POV_

Renina was looking at the ground as if she was about to be sick. Her knees went weak and she fell onto her knees, looking down and shaking. I went over to her, brought her back up into a standing position and closed my arms around her, trying to calm her. Even though she was only a year younger than me, she was frozen with shock at what she'd just done. Silently I cursed Ghetsis. He had caused this war, then left us to clean up the mess. It wasn't fair on either of us. Renina and I preferred talking things out, not fighting. I turned to the crew. 'Take them to cells in the detention level and make sure none of them are armed.' I ordered them before taking Renina down to her room.

By the time we had gotten back to her room, at the bottom of the ship, she had almost recovered. She just sat on her bed for a few long moments. 'You ok?' she asked, almost whispering. 'Yeah, I'm fine! What about you? You've basically been in shock ever since...then.' 'I'm okay.' She sure didn't sound okay, but I decided to drop it. 'Renina?' 'Yeah?' 'Do you think she'll give in?' She shook her head. 'No. I don't think Rynhart will ever give in.'

Back in the bridge, I had promised myself not to think of what had happened. For now, my goal was to get this warship back to Atiris. After that, Renina would most likely storm to Ghetsis and demand why he had fired at Quariane while she was studying there. He sure had a lot to answer for. Right now though, I was seriously worried about Renina. Not her physical health, but her mental health. Renina had never been one to fire a gun to fix something, she talked things out. She was a pacifist when it came to things like this. She rarely got violent. Usually she would yell, or maybe, if someone had seriously managed to annoy her, she would yell, storm away (she was amazing at storming away), and slam the door, and would never drop it until she got what she wanted. She was being torn apart by her friendship, and what she knew from sixteen years of experience. I knew what she needed. She needed this war to end. And not just the pretend end that preceded small attacks, she needed this to _end_ end. So much of what she had said was true, the negotiations having gone fine until there was an attack. All the Empire needed was acceptance. To not be hated. Neither of us had ever expressed hostility towards the Federation, if anything, there had been total openness from both of us, saying explicitly we would welcome negotiations so we could both exist peacefully. I lifted my eyes from the display, and saw Atiris coming closer, the planet the centre of everything. I saw the anti-FTL net around the planet, only allowing verified vessels through. There was the typical four beeps, signalling a hail.

'State your name and business.' the officer said. 'Prince N, returning to Atiris.' I said, wondering how this officer would react to hearing me on the other end. They all reacted differently to realising they had just been asking one of the highest ranked people in the separate united systems who they were and what in the galaxy they were doing. 'Whaaaa...I'm sorry sir, I didn't know-' 'Its fine. You were just doing your job after all.' The _Captivity_ continued onto Renina's and my homeworld.

******In this chapter, I tried to show how Renina is being torn apart by what she knows and supports, and the bond created by her time on the _Fallen Angel._ **So, the _Fallen Angel's_ crew has been captured, and Renina and N are almost home to Atiris. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, so see you in chapter 5 of Silence of Division!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to chapter 5 of Silence of Division! Quickly, I'd like to address a review.**

**Indogma: So, am I going overboard on the text separation or am I not doing enough? It wasn't really clear what I was doing wrong there. And, to explain how this is related to Pokemon, in Pokemon Black, Pokemon White and Pokemon Black and White 2 (I think) there's a group called Team Plasma, and there's also a green haired teen called N and a kinda creepy man called Ghetsis (who I really don't like) who both work for Team Plasma. Search them on Google and there'll be images of them. Anyway, this is just what I'd think would happen if they and my OC Renina lived in the FTL universe.**

**Anyway, so with that done, lets get onto the story!**

**N: NorthernMage doesn't own FTL or Pokemon.**

**Me: Back again?**

**N: Yeah.**

**Me: Why didn't Renina come? She was supposed to come for the disclaimer today.**

**N: I don't know, something about wanting to kill you on sight for giving her a lethal disease and putting her through hell.**

**Me: O.O**

_N's POV_

As the _Captivity_ started to land and move down through the buildings, I was struck for the first time in months just how built up Atiris was, having been away for months hunting for the very ship contained in the hangar. And its crew in the detention cells. Flying over the Plasma Senate, the most formidable building I'd ever seen, and to the landing pad out the front, I saw a few people already waiting for us to land. One, I realised a little frustratedly, was the person who had caused this whole mess. He had no idea how much danger he was in if Renina saw him. Another was a doctor to check us all for diseases we didn't have defence against, and the last person I didn't recognise. I started heading down to the level where it was possible to safely get off. When I got there, I saw Renina was waiting.

'You ok?' She shrugged. 'I'm okay. How is the _Fallen Angel_ and its crew going to get off though? I mean, they'll have to be knocked out or something.' 'Later though. For now, all I want is to get home, and just make sure Ghetsis wasn't an idiot recently, though I kinda doubt he could get worse than throwing the entire galaxy into war.' I replied as we stepped into the lift that would take us down to ground level. 'You're talking about _Ghetsis_ here. He managed to get worse than seriously insulting the leaders of the Federation. I don't think it's possible for him _not_ to get worse.' 'Fair point.' Renina looked to the side and groaned. 'Great. Of _course_ he came.' 'Don't flip if he completely ignores the whole fact you're finally home after 8 months, okay?' 'I'm not going to, remember I grew up here as well?' The lift landed on the bottom level and then we were only a few metres away from everyone. Closer up, I saw the person I had seen earlier was actually a Plasma admiral. Why was he here?

'You're home N. Did the _Captivity_ get damaged?' 'No, the shields stayed up.' _Come on, _I thought a little angrily. Wasn't he even going to _acknowledge_ Renina was in front of him? Ghetsis turned and started heading back towards the Plasma Senate. 'Did you even get anything out of that expedition?' 'Well, we captured the _Fallen Angel_ and its crew.' I said. If he said something soon, he might just escape Renina's dislike for ignoring her...'Did you get anything out of them, anything out of Renina?' I knew her well enough to know she had just taken offence. 'Well I'm _right here, _so you could do this thing called _asking the actual person instead of ignoring them,_ and I know that might be an effort, but still, you could just ask me instead of really rudely ignoring me after I've been away for eight months.' Yeah, she was offended. 'On that note, how do you think Renina should be punished? She was with the _Fallen Angel's_ crew, betraying the Plasma Empire.' 'I don't think she should. After all, she had no idea what was going on and thought she had to get off Quariane before she might have been killed.' 'Oh yeah, why _did_ you attack Quariane, knowing I was there?' Renina wasn't happy. Ghetsis paused for a moment. 'Like you're important. You're just a girl.' was all he said before continuing. Silently, I prayed that looks never gained the ability to kill, because with the look Renina was giving Ghetsis, he'd be killed instantly. I heard her mutter 'Sexist much.' As we entered the Plasma Senate, I knew Ghetsis had to start realising Renina wouldn't stand for being called a kid and weak. She was anything but, and wouldn't stand for being called weak because she was a girl. Was he ever going to realise that Renina and I were stronger than him, going through diplomatic negotiations instead of simply destroying any resistance. 'Father, we had an idea and-' 'What is it?' I flinched at the tone. 'Well, the Federation planets won't be doing too well after the attack. So, since we're in control of the Federation space now, it's kind of our responsibility to start the clean up and make sure all those planets are ok. Renina and I were talking the day she came onto the _Captivity_ about how maybe she-' Ghetsis turned to face us. _Finally, he realises we exist._ 'You still trust Renina? She went onto a Federation ship!' Finally having captured Ghetsis' attention, Renina retorted passionately. 'I went because I know how inexact those ships can be, and from the Federation University, you can easily see the Federation Senate. I've seen the sun set over it a million times.' 'Good sunset?' I asked out of curiosity. 'Yeah, amazing. Definitely one of the things I'll miss. Anyway, from where I was, I was in danger of being hit, and if I got hit by one of the missiles, I. Would not. Be here. You owe me an explanation as to _why the hell _I got no warning.' Renina and Ghetsis glared at each other. 'I had to organise the fleet-' Ghetsis protested. 'My God, it only takes 5 minutes to call me and say 'Hey, Quariane's going to be attacked, you better get to safety.' You even could have asked N to call me if you didn't even have 5 minutes! There's no excuse! Surely, even if you had to ring me at some unholy hour at night, even texting me would have been enough!' Renina folded her arms, clearly not happy. Ghetsis looked at me for support, but I shook my head. 'You didn't even tell me until about 3 hours before the attack. I'm on Renina's side.' Ghetsis muttered something before walking away. I turned to Renina. 'Did you hear what he said?' She nodded. 'Well, what was it?' 'Something about how we should be loyal to him because he's our father.' 'He just doesn't get it, does he?' 'No, definitely not.' We walked into the senate, which was also our home. Looking behind us, I saw the admiral taking the unconscious crew of the _Fallen Angel_ into a separate area of the senate, which was the prison.

_Renina's POV_

**(Start playing Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling about now. I wrote most of this part while listening to it and it goes really well to the song.)**

I had loved the sunset from Quariane, but there was something about the Atiris sunset that was magical. The way you could see the sun set over the skyscrapers, slowly fading away until there was nothing left. I took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air wearing some new clothes I had found waiting for me in my room. For months I'd been breathing air that had been stored away, stale, dead air. But the feeling that came with being home after 8 months, finally breathing in new air, I loved it. Home to the planet I knew and loved. Inside me, I hoped that N's and my mother was watching. We had been told she had died when N was only 1, and I had just been born. It always annoyed him that he couldn't remember anything of her, even more when I said he had only been 1. From what we knew, she had died during negotiations with the Federation when a group that wasn't particularly pleased by what she was doing shot her with a dart. She had died only a few hours after, with only the people who had come with her. We were back home on Atiris, not knowing she had died. The only other thing we knew about her was that she preferred diplomacy over fighting. We didn't even know her name, and given just how angry the only person who knew could get, and he liked blowing up _planets_ for _fun_, we weren't going to ask anytime soon. Still, I wished we knew. I looked out at the sunset. It had almost completely disappeared. I hoped she could see what we had made of our lives, that ever since hearing she was a diplomat, N and I had also chosen diplomacy over fighting, talking over pointing a gun in someone's face. **(Stop playing Crystallize if you actually listened to it in the first place)** Or in the back of someone's head, for that matter, I thought sadly. I wondered what would happen now. I was home, the Fallen Angel and its crew had been captured, and N had me as backup for dealing with Ghetsis again. I guessed the war would go on until we-no, Ghetsis had taken over all the systems, probably by force. N and I were pretty focused on reaching a diplomatic solution, no matter what the Federation had done to us. Suddenly, my phone went off. It was a text.

N: Rynhart wants to see you and she's threatening to start attacking the guards if you don't come.

I quickly replied.

Renina: Ok, I'll go see her then.

_Rynhart's POV_

I lay against the wall, cursing the moment I had let Renina aboard my ship. My electro-handcuffs had been replaced with normal ones, or at least that was what I had been told. I could still remember the last FTL jump before we saw the _Captivity_. There was the sound of footsteps and I saw Renina come up to me, on the other side of the energy bars. 'What is it?' she asked. I looked around. 'Why do you support them?' 'The Plasma Empire?' I nodded. 'They destroyed everything.' 'Because I know it. I know the Plasma Empire.' 'They attacked without warning! How can you even justify that?' 'Because the Federation was weakening Rynhart! If the Federation was really strong, why was the anti-FTL jump net not working that day?' 'So yes, there was a little vulnerability that day. The systems attacked! We were in peaceful negotiations and suddenly, boom, Quariane is in flames and thousands are injured.' 'Oh, so now you're blaming me for something I had no warning or clue about?' 'So you've always supported the systems then!' 'Of course I have Rynhart.' 'Why did you help him?' 'What do you mean?' 'Why did you help N? Your boyfriend doesn't come before all those times we worked together, Renina.' She just stared before shaking her head. 'We're not boyfriend and girlfriend. N's my brother. And as for why I helped him, you were just about to kill the only real family I had.' Renina walked away, leaving me still furious at the sixteen-year old. 'Renina, why were you even at university at sixteen?' She turned to speak to me. 'Special circumstances.' She continued walking away.

_Renina's POV_

Looking out at the nearly non-existent sunset, I heard my door open and N came in, looking worried. 'Renina, there was a vote on what to do with the _Fallen Angel_'s crew. Ghetsis managed to overrule me and, well, I tried my hardest and said everything I could, but...he's going to get them executed.'

**Cliffhanger time! I originally loved starting to write this chapter, but when I realised I had to delete a massive bit and replace it, and the chapter in general started getting hard to write, it started to get a little annoying, so I'm happy that this is finally written! Anyway, see you next chapter, in chapter 6 of Silence of Division!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NorthernMage here with chapter 6 of Silence of Division! This chapter I'm just going to get right into it, and I'm sorry for not posting the chapter during the middle of the week as I sometimes do, but I was really unbelievably busy this week. Anyway, lets get into chapter 6!**

**Markus: NorthernMage doesn't own Pokemon or FTL.**

_Previously..._

_I heard my door open and N came in, looking worried. 'Renina, there was a vote on what to do with the _Fallen Ange_l's crew. Ghetsis managed to overrule me and, well, I tried my hardest and said everything I could, but...he's going to get them executed.'_

_Now, to the story..._

_Renina's POV_

I stared at N in shock. 'What? But, surely he won't! Someone will point out they have important information, or maybe they could be used as hostages to make the Federation surrender-' N shook his head.

'I tried all of that. Most agreed that killing them would teach a lesson to the Federation.' 'But, I can't stand by and let them be killed!' I protested. N looked sad. 'Renina, there's nothing we can do this time.' I stared. He was giving up? He had never given up, no matter what it was. 'Nothing we can do, or nothing you've thought of?' I asked angrily. 'There is something we can do. There always is.' When N gave me a then-what-is-it look, I made an angry sound and went into my bedroom. There had to be something. I'd think of it eventually. I went back outside my bedroom, where N had almost left. 'N?' 'Yeah?' 'Do you know when they're planning to kill them?' 'In the morning.' N left and I sat on the couch in my room, frantically trying to think of something.

_N's POV_

I was just walking to dinner when there was a loud explosion and I was thrown to the side, crashing into the wall. What had happened? The Plasma Senate was on stabilisers, so that if something was launched at it, it had a chance of tilting the building to the side, so it could dodge it. I heard crashes. I started running. Everyone headed to the middle of the senate when a disaster occurred. This was enough of a disaster for me. As I hurried along the tilted corridors, I saw some large metal beams had fallen from the ceiling. It must have been enough of a jolt to knock down some of the beams. Feeling a little unsafe in an area where everything that held up the roof was on the ground, I kept running.

Climbing over a pile of stuff that had fallen, I saw dozens of people had already made their way here. I went over to a corner, slipped out my holopad and logged in, checking what was and wasn't working. A lot of supports had fallen, and power had failed in the prison area. Finally, Ghetsis turned up. I glared at him and he started coming over. Typical. I turned up and was already checking what was wrong and he probably had a shower then came. I looked back at the holopad, this time opening a live diagram of the senate. The senate was on three stabilisers, and it seemed one had suddenly broken, which explained how the building was tearing itself apart.

'Whats wrong?' he asked. 'You and everything you do.' I muttered. 'What did you say?' 'The leftmost stabiliser broke. If that's not fixed, the entire building could tear itself apart.' As I said this, a group of twenty Mark III repair drones hurried out of the room. I looked around at all the confused people and inwardly sighed. With Renina trying to work out how to save Rynhart, Markus and Nir, it was up to me to sort this out. 'I'll get you back for this, Renina.' I said to myself as I started calming them down.

_Rynhart's POV_

I was lying against the wall when there was a big jolt, crashing everyone into the wall I was lying against, crashing my head hard against the cold metal. A second later the itchy feeling that was electricity coursing through my handcuffs ceased, as did the energy bars. I got up and slowly reached past where the bars had been just a second before. I brought my hand back. So something had happened. I walked out of the cell, and just a few cells along I found Markus, who had been knocked unconscious. I shook him. 'Markus!' I hissed. 'Wake up.' He slowly opened his eyes.

'Rynhart?' 'Something's happened with the power. I think we can get out of here.' Markus shot up. 'Now we just have to find Nir.' he said. I nodded. Walking along the corridor silently, we found Nir, who had already woken up.

We were all set to go get a ship when Nir said "Rynhart, we can't operate a ship with our hands like this." I silently cursed. How would we get these handcuffs off? My eyes flitted to a sleeping guard and a slow smile spread across my face as I searched him for his Separator. Ten years ago there had been a huge accident with twenty rogue Federation captains escaping a prison ship when they had been handcuffed with normal electro-handcuffs. The Federation had introduced better electro-handcuffs, but the rebels had improved on that with magnetic electro-handcuffs. The Separator could separate the magnetic connection between the many individual pieces of the handcuffs. It had then become standard for all rebel guards to carry a Separator at all times. Finally finding his Separator, I clicked it, holding it to the handcuffs. It fell apart and I started releasing my fellow crew members. Markus rubbed his wrists, wincing as his hands went over the red burns. 'You angered your guard?' I asked, looking at the reasonably painful looking burns. He nodded wordlessly. 'We'll get some anti-burn cream on that the moment we're on our way to whats left of the Federation.' Seeing a _Tastri_, _Zamto_ and a very familiar _Aringa_, I picked them up. 'Markus, Nir, found your guns.' I said, which was enough to make the two zip over to me. As Markus checked his _Zamto_ to make sure it hadn't been tampered with, and Nir made sure his _Tastri_ hadn't been sabotaged with either, I curled my fingers around my _Aringa_. I didn't believe in keeping it shiny, since I had been spotted more than once on a mission because light had shone off the metal. Still, even though I didn't keep it shiny, no one would ever know how long I had had this _Aringa_. It was my very first gun, so I knew without looking it hadn't been tampered with, or somehow drained of all its charges. Suddenly, I noticed a soft glow and we looked around to see where it was coming from. "Rynhart, the lights!" Nir said worriedly and I looked up to see the lights were coming back on. 'We have to get going. If anyone sees us, we can kiss our currently non-tortured state goodbye.' I said. "Over here!" I saw Nir waiting at the bottom of a set of stairs. 'Good work Nir.' We hurried up the stairs, double-checking our every move.

Just a few levels up, Markus suddenly gestured for us to be quiet. I had let him be at the front. I silently mouthed What is it? He came back down to us. 'Up there there's a lot of beams everywhere. Someone might be coming to clean it up soon, and there's a wall computer.' I nodded. Wall computers were basically screens and a keyboard stuck into a wall, hence the name. 'Also, there's a doorway along the hall. I couldn't see if it was open or closed though.' I nodded again, worried this time. 'Is the computer before or after the doorway?' 'After.' I sighed. If we were seen by whoever was in that room, we were gone. 'Well,' I said, straightening, 'we might as well get on with it. It's not like we can avoid this risk. I'll just stun them with my _Aringa_.' We crept up the stairs and right next to the door. Markus and Nir dashed across, with I coming last. I flicked my head to the side to see who it was, and that was when I heard a moan of pain.

'Not trying that again...when is someone going to come?' I froze and beckoned the others over to me. I recognised that voice. I walked up to the person trapped beneath a beam on the floor, the beam twisting their leg unnaturally and landing on their back. It was Renina. Hearing my footsteps, she looked up. 'Rynhart?' I didn't answer. If we captured her, we would have infinite bargaining power with the rebels. Seeing me flicking my _Aringa_ to stun, she put her hands up, as if to shield herself. I knocked her out with the stun setting on my _Aringa_, and she slumped to the ground. I started to blast through the beam trapping her. I heard the door close behind us and I turned, to see Markus. 'I closed it so the sound wouldn't alert anyone.' he explained. Slowly and carefully I blasted through the beam, and Nir slung her over his shoulder. We reopened the door and hurried over to the computer. 'Its locked.' Markus hissed. 'Let me have a try.' I said. Markus gave me a puzzled look but let me through. Slowly but surely I hacked into it, the classes from my last three years at the academy coming into play. After a few minutes, I managed to discover the password: _Plasmadadada_. I decided not to try and work out what that meant. I quickly opened up a map. It seemed that if we could make it to the top of the building, we could board the _Fallen Angel_, which was being kept up there. I took a deep breath. This wasn't the time to get overconfident. I looked behind myself to check Renina was still unconscious. Thankfully she was. This would be hard enough without her waking up and screaming for help. As we headed up, I wondered what she had meant by killing her only real family. Were Renina and N orphans? I shook the thought out of my head. I had heard that they did have a father, but the mother had been killed. Hearing footsteps, we all jumped behind some fallen beams. As the person ran past, I saw it was Renina's brother N, headed for her room. We had to get off the planet, and fast. I looked to see where he had come from and saw an emergency teleporter. I stared. I had never seen one of them before. The intelligence of the separate united systems was amazing me. Why they had wanted the Federation was beyond me. With all the different races the systems had, the equipment the Federation could make seemed simple in comparison. Next to it, I saw a much more likely form of transport, a hyperspeed elevator. Checking again to make sure no one was coming, we ran for the elevator, Nir keeping up with ease. I quickly tapped the screen, selecting the top level as our destination. As we waited for the elevator to reach the roof, I wondered how long it would take for N to realise Renina was gone. 'Rynhart, the moment we get on the ship I'll get the engines fired up. We can probably power down the medbay to get more power to the engines.' 'Sounds good. Get there as fast as you can.' The thought of being recaptured was nagging me. How long would it take for someone to fire up the _Captivity_, for I had no doubt that was what we would be followed in, get a crew onboard, and get into space? Even if they realised right now, it could take hours. I breathed a sigh of relief as the doors opened to reveal the top level devoid of guards. And, the roof was open, allowing ships to exit. I could see the _Fallen Angel_ fifty metres away, at the front of the group of ships. We ran forward, my adrenaline racing. Markus shot inside and Nir took Renina to the medbay to administer a sleep drug while I headed to the bridge. I quickly keyed in my access code for the ship, and it restarted. I smiled. One more thing that had gone right. I praised myself for managing to deactivate the ship before that drone had knocked me unconscious. I heard a few clicks in the future droid control room, right behind the bridge. It was probably Nir locking up Renina. As the engines roared, we shot into the sky, and eventually space. I activated the external sensors and saw that no one had seen our ship shooting out into space. I peeked into the room behind me. Renina was slumped against the wall, her hands locked above her head. I returned to the bridge. It looked as if we'd get to the Federation. I smiled. Finally, we'd be safe. Not to mention this war would end the moment the rebels realised we had Renina.

_N's POV_

I stared in shock. A beam had fallen in Renina's room, and something had cut through it and now both the Fallen Angel, its crew and Renina were all gone. I knew this wasn't Renina's plan. This was a strategy, a tactic by the crew to bring us to our knees needing Renina back. Rynhart would probably have her revenge on Renina as well. This wasn't good. While I cared about my sister, Ghetsis didn't so he wouldn't care and continue the war anyway. I closed my eyes for a moment. It hadn't even been a week since I had found Renina, and everything was falling to pieces again.

**So the Fallen Angel is on its way again, Renina's captured, and there's an attack on the Plasma Senate. Nothing more to say, so see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, NorthernMage here with chapter 7 of Silence of Division! We're nearing the end of the road, with Renina's capture and the Fallen Angel nearing safety. And don't forget N, who's stuck in a very awkward position with a megalomaniacal father, and a missing sister who needs help. Anyway, onto the story!**

**Ariyta: NorthernMage doesn't own Pokemon or FTL.**

_General POV_

Ariyta's grey eyes scanned the hangar. It had been eight months since she'd seen someone new land. Usually the hangar of the _Transcendence_ was alive, with ships shooting in and out. Her ship was just outside the planet Iriclul's orbit. The general had escaped Quariane around an hour after the first explosion had rocked the previous capital. She sighed, remembering the terror of that day, which she had thought the Academy had beaten out of her long ago...

_Ariyta sat in her office. Having only just returned from a two month long mission, she was exhausted. Suddenly, she heard a loud explosion and was thrown to the side, power flickering on and off. She slammed her hand down on the desk, activating the touch screen. To her horror, the live feed of the Senate showed smoke, and a tinge of orange. And flying about a hundred metres above, was about fifty Plasma Empire ships, guns recharging. She felt a sinking feeling in her chest. With a quick swipe, she saw the anti-FTL jump net was down. She stared for a few seconds before she snapped into action._

_'Rynhart!' Ariyta yelled into her computer, as it sent a signal to Rynhart's comm link.  
Two minutes later, the door opened and Rynhart entered Ariyta's office, the captain alert._

_'General Ariyta.' Rynhart said, acknowledging her. 'Rynhart.' Ariyta replied, panic fading with urgency taking its place. 'Did you feel the explosion?' Rynhart nodded. 'I was wondering what it was.' 'The rebels have attacked. The Senate is down, and the Federation will fall. Rynhart, we've known each other since we were kids.' Rynhart nodded. 'All the way back on Helios.' 'I need you to gather your crew, get aboard your ship and make sure no one knows what I'm about to tell you.' She nodded. Ariyta took a deep breath. 'The hideaway of the Federation if its ever needed.' Rynhart stared. 'Thats where the Federation is headed? You're telling me where it is?' Ariyta nodded. 'Its out in sector 3, the system Tormnus, near the edge of the system.' Rynhart nodded slowly. 'And?' 'Memorise this.' Ariyta tossed her a holoplate. 'Its got everything on there, every Academy pilot, every ship, every system, you get the idea.' Rynhart nodded and pocketed it. 'I would suggest leaving within the hour. Save anyone you can. Just get to Tormnus. The more people who do, the more chance we have of survival.' Rynhart nodded and hurried out the door. Ariyta sighed as she began assigning the students to their ships. Every general knew where the hideaway was, which was why one had to be with every ship. It would be a while before she could leave._

Ariyta saw a flash of light and it shoot toward the _Transcendence_. As it came into land, she recognised the markings and started hurrying down to it.

Upon reaching the hangar floor, the door opened and Markus Logton and Nir Acari came off the ship, a restraining bed floating along behind them. The strengthened glass top was darkened so no one could see in or out. Rynhart Catagor came last. 'Rynhart!' The general hurried over to her childhood friend, gladdened to see her again. 'Ariyta! How's the Federation surviving?' 'Well enough. Who's the friend?' Ariyta asked, looking to the restraining bed. Rynhart's smile turned serious. 'Just look.' She tapped in a code on the side and the glass cleared, to reveal the Plasma Empire princess, Renina Alariga Harmonia, unconscious. 'Rynhart...won't they be looking for her?' 'Yes, but now we have control over her, and therefore the rebels. They'll want to end this war if they can get their princess back.' Ariyta nodded happily. 'Good work. Sometimes you go a little insane Rynhart, but through all the years I've known you you've never done so well. Guards?' A highly trained security team came up to her. 'Put the girl in a cell, with electro-handcuffs. Everything. Maximum security. We can't allow her getting away.' They nodded and took Renina away. 'Now, you must all be so tired! I'll get some rooms ready for you. We'll head down to Iriclul so you can see who else survived.' The crew of the Fallen Angel walked away, their job done.

_Renina's POV_

Slowly, my eyes opened and I was disorientated for a moment. Where was I? Quickly, the memories started flooding back in, the support beam crushing my back and legs, and Rynhart and the others appearing. The shot from her gun was the last thing I could remember. I looked down at my hands to see electro-handcuffs. Instantly I started to panic. I was far from Atiris, that much was clear. It also seemed I was on solid ground. Steel icy walls surrounded my cell. I was on one of the more arctic planets, though which one I couldn't tell. Two women came up in front of my energy bars. One was Rynhart, and the other I didn't know. 'See?' Rynhart asked. The other woman nodded. 'I believed it was a good idea when you first told me what you had done, Rynhart.' 'So, we send the message to the Senate now?' 'Immediately. I'll catch you up, I'd like to have a talk to our new guest.' Rynhart went away while the unknown woman stayed. We were silent for a few moments. 'So.'

_Ariyta's POV_

'So what?' Renina asked. 'So, the rebels attacked. Why?' 'The Plasma fleet was ordered to attack a part of Quariane that could have killed me. Only one person in the universe would care if I died.' 'You're dodging the question. Why did the rebels attack?' Renina sighed frustratedly. 'N was leading the negotiations, but Ghetsis, our' I noticed her cringe at the word, 'father,' another cringe, 'attacked. You won't get what you want by ransoming me. Like I just said, no one will care.' 'We'll see.' I replied, walking away.

I waited until the woman was far away before I reached for my left ear. Inside it was a little metal box, with a crystal on each side and a divider in the middle. If I broke the divider by pushing in the corners, it would send an SOS signal back to Atiris. I squeezed it, tearing down the barrier. Soon after, there was a ringing in my head as it began sending the signal.

_N's POV_

I took a deep breath. Another intense day over, with only about one more session in the main senate room to go...but saving Renina wasn't on the agenda. In fact, I found it hard to think that anyone apart from me would care if Renina lived or died. I had to get my mind off it for a bit, so I could think about other things, like why had the senate been attacked. I decided to go see the final session for the day.

Once I had arrived, it was clear that they were almost done. 'A rogue station attacked.' Everyone agreed with this and they finished, but not before the holoplate started blinking, symbolising someone was calling. There was slight confusion as everyone hesitantly got back into their seats, and I watched from the side. It was a holocall from far away. In the call were three people. 'This is General Ariyta Tiatua, Captain Rynhart Catagor, and Prime Minister Margide Hostar of the Federation. We have Renina Harmonia, and unless you surrender, and allow yourselves to be dealt with according to what you have done, we will kill her.' No. This wasn't happening, _this was not happening._ They had Renina and knew how valuable she was. Watching, I knew Ghetsis would only laugh and dismiss the message, not to mention Renina's situation. He did. Suddenly, my pocket computer lit up. It was an SOS signal, coded as Renina's. _Of course! The transmitter in her ear! _In about half a minute, I had messaged the _Captivity_'s crew, and was headed to the warship. I was the only one in the universe who cared, which left only me to go save Renina.

_Renina's POV_

Rynhart looked down on me disapprovingly. _She can't know, surely she doesn't know,_ I thought desperately. 'Why did you betray us Renina?' Rynhart demanded. 'I didn't have a choice! Rynhart, maybe you're the centre of much of the Federation's universe, but I either let you go and all hell would break loose, or I let you kill N. _You can't ask me to choose you._' 'You could have let us go. What happened to all that life debt stuff Renina? Was that all lies?' Rynhart was starting to scare me. 'I managed to get the fleet stopped for a day to try and help you get away. It was all I could do. And as for releasing you...you probably would have been caught later on anyway.' Rynhart glared and activated the electro-handcuffs. Hundreds of volts of electricity coursed through me. I screamed, and the electricity died down. 'How?' I murmured softly. 'How what?' Rynhart demanded. I looked up to the captain. 'I had no contact with the Empire for six months before the attack. All I knew was that I would go to the Federation University, then come home and try and fix up the Empire's problems. How can you blame me for something that could have killed me as well?' 'That's how war goes.' She went over and pulled a lever down, activating my electro-handcuffs again until it was pulled up.

_N's POV_

_Please don't notice I took the Captivity_, I silently prayed. I had never disappeared like this, and had never taken the most geared up thing possible, so hopefully I'd be let off this once, but they were going to kill Renina, and I was the only one who didn't support the "let them kill her" option. Within a few hours we would be at Renina's position.

Below the ship I saw the ice planet of Iriclul. There was a pre-recorded message. 'Name and business.' This was going to be interesting. Silently I powered down our weapons and even shield. 'N Harmonia, to peacefully talk with the Federation.' There was a moment of hesitation on the other end, then 'You may land.' 'It'll be on the ground, they'll so ambush me on the ground.' I said to myself as we descended. I grabbed a jumper and started to head to the hangar level, where I could get off the ship.

As I hit the ground, I heard the sound of guns being cocked. _Great. Just great_. I put my hands up so they didn't think I was going to attack. 'So you little brat, why are you here?' I tensed angrily at "brat", but managed to stay calm. 'You sent a message to the Plasma Senate, I'm the only one who cares.' 'So, you're here to negotiate?' 'You could call it that. Or, you could call it trying to stop this stupid war that was caused by my father.' I heard some murmurs of agreement. 'Very well then. Come with us.' I followed the guards into the building they were most likely using as a meeting area.

**A shorter chapter than usual, but I promise there'll be a couple of more chapters coming in the next few days. Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, NorthernMage here with chapter 8 of Silence of Division! In this chapter, we see N enter the Federation Senate and the chaos that ensues.**

**Margide Hostar: NorthernMage doesn't own Pokemon or FTL.**

_N's POV_

The moment I entered I knew the Federation was already well into rebuilding. There was already designated sections for each group that had survived the attack on the Federation. I saw Margide Hostar in the middle of the room, and a guard next to her quickly gestured to me. This could get bad. She glared at me.

'It seems you rebels just can't stay away.' Margide said. Instantly all attention was on me. 'Apparently the war was started in a different way to what we think. So, according to you, how did the fall of the Federation happen?' Silently I cursed myself. Of course they were critical, skeptical and more likely to lock me up than listen.

'It was Renina and I's father, Ghetsis. I only found out a few hours before the attack anything was happening. When I was talking to someone and they said that the fleet was preparing its weapons, I asked why and they replied that he had ordered the entire fleet to attack Quariane. By that point I couldn't stop them.' 'Is this the same person who also insulted the Federation Senate profusely?' 'Yes.' Margide looked at me. 'So you want a peaceful solution?' I nodded. 'This may be able to be arranged, however where is your sister Renina? Trying to clean up the mess you made?' 'She would be, if not for special circumstances. I assume you know of the message that you sent to the Plasma Senate, declaring that if we didn't surrender, you would kill her?' Margide nodded. 'Oh, of course.' 'I'll arrange for the planets with Plasma invaders on them to be released from sieges or whatever they're in. Also, we have a lot of cures to disease such as Kirau Olumi, which we will hand over to the Federation.' Margide nodded, slowly becoming more satisfied. 'Of course, for this, I need only two things.' The tension that had vanished in the last thirty seconds returned. 'What are they?' Margide's voice was tight. 'Possibly a little help dethroning the idiot responsible for this war.' Margide smiled. 'Of course, anything for him to be brought to justice. Everything he has done is a menace to the universe.' I looked at her pointedly. 'I did not mean you and Renina.' Happy with that, I continued. 'And, Renina in a decent condition.' Margide nodded, slower this time. 'We'll get her right here.' Immediately a group of guards went off to get her.

_Margide's POV_

As N checked his holopad, I wondered about the two. Was it as bad as he said, that they had only barely known what was going on? 'Any objections to this scheme?' I asked all the leaders of the various groups that were gathered. There was a distinct "no" that went throughout the senate. 'Then we will help N.' A few moments later, the guards tossed Renina into the room. With no one reaching out to help her, she landed in the lowest part of the room, at the bottom of a flight of stairs. N ran down the stairs, taking them two or three at a time, then crouched down next to Renina. Up at the door I saw a woman. Rynhart Catagor, captain of the _Fallen Angel_. She was glaring at N.

'Why is a rebel here?' she demanded, idly reaching for her _Aringa_. N looked up and I heard a muttered 'Just _had_ to be her.' before continuing on with making sure Renina was fine. 'N came to us for help.' I told the captain, knowing she would stop asking questions when answered. N shakily stood. 'What did you do to her?' I could see worry in his eyes, and a lot of it. What had happened to Renina to scare him this much? 'What did you do Rynhart?' 'How dare you assume it was me. There could-' N broke her off. 'Could, yes. Make sense, no. In your eyes, Renina betrayed you and has made your life horrible ever since she caught Kirau Olumi. You've never felt like she repaid you for saving her back on Quariane. No one else has enough evidence as to why they would hate Renina enough to use the lever control for someone's electro-handcuffs.' There was a collective gasp throughout the room. The lever control was only for serious prisoners, ones who had betrayed everything to the rebels and fired on the Federation. General Ariyta stood.

'Rynhart, explain yourself.' In the captain's eyes I saw a hardness, a speck of determination. 'The rebels burned down Helios.' Rynhart hissed. 'She tricked all of us! If I had known she was a rebel, I never would have let her on the ship!' Suddenly, there was a weak voice. 'I never tricked you Rynhart. You asked me whether I was an Academy student and I said no. I told you I was a uni student, and you accepted that answer. The only time I ever lied was when I said I had shared a room at the uni.' Rynhart was shaking, her anger boiling up. 'Why didn't you stay on Quariane?!' Rynhart screamed at her. 'If you had, this wouldn't be happening! The stinking rebels wouldn't be here, in the one place I thought would be free of the horrors that destroyed my home!' 'What was your homeworld?' N asked carefully. 'Helios, out in the Mortina system.' 'I've never heard of any official attack on Helios by the Plasma Senate. It was a group of vengeful rogue Federation captains.' Rynhart took a step back. 'You...you're lying! I saw my family killed before my eyes!' The captain shakily took out her _Aringa_ and flicked it to exterminate. She aimed it at N, who managed to get himself and Renina out of the way before she shot. I saw General Ariyta come up behind her, and grab her hands. Rynhart struggled. 'Let me go!' Ariyta stunned Rynhart, who collapsed to the ground. 'I'm so sorry about the captain's behaviour.' I began. We needed this alliance. Any chance to neutralise the threat the rebels posed, we would take it. However, the siblings were already waving it off. 'I've heard of captains becoming a little different after a stressful mission.' 'We want this alliance too. Plus, neither of us are injured at least by Rynhart shooting us.' I sighed inwardly with relief. It seemed Renina and N were much more diplomatic than what we had thought. Most people would run away calling for reinforcements if something like this happened to them. Renina and N didn't even seemed fazed by it. 'Not meaning to insult, but you two are very...different to what we had expected.' 'We tend not to be like other teenagers.' they admitted. Renina started to try and stand on her own, as she had previously been leaning on N, but nearly collapsed. N managed to catch her and two senators came and helped the sixteen-year old out of the room, and her brother followed. Just before leaving, N said 'I'll holocall you when we're ready for you to step in.' I nodded. As he left, the senate's attention turned to Rynhart Catagor. 'Prime Minister, I'll take her to a cell. Perhaps we could put her in for some therapy? Rynhart has never acted like this before, it's probably a build-up of the stress from the last two months suddenly breaking through.' General Ariyta protested. 'You are right. The captain has never acted like this before. Since there seems to be no damage done, she will be allowed to undergo an off-duty period. However, she must remain on this planet, away from any rebels until this is finalised.' The general relaxed. 'Thank you.'

_N's POV_

The moment we got on the ship, a small team of medical officers took Renina to the medbay. 'Are you alright?' one asked, as they cut out the transmitter in Renina's ear. I nodded. 'A captain broke under pressure and attacked, but thankfully missed. Now, I have to get back up to the bridge. They'll be unbelievably confused without me.' I hurried off.

Once up there, everyone was silent. After about a minute of the awkward silence, I broke it. 'Is something wrong?' One officer spoke up after a few seconds. 'King Ghetsis called.' 'Crap.' I hissed. This wasn't going to end well. I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself. 'I don't want anyone distracting me while I try and deal with this, ok?' There was cringing nods all around. 'And if anyone even thinks about filming this and uploading it online, I will seriously unleash hell upon them.' I saw the blinking call on hold. I took another breath, calming myself. Surely it wouldn't be too bad. There was soft nervous laughter. I pressed the glowing icon, answering the call.

'N ALERIGA HARMONIA WHAT IN THE EMPIRES NAME ARE YOU DOING?!' 'I was rescuing Renina.' 'Your sister is unimportant, weak and hopeless. In fact, it would be good if she died. You should have ignored the call for help. Then, you wouldn't do things like this, and wouldn't get distracted!' My hand curled into a fist. For seventeen years I had let Ghetsis control me. I had always let him do what he wanted, and say whatever he wanted about Renina and I. I wasn't going to take it anymore though. Suggesting it would be better to let the closest person I had to a friend die was taking it much too far. 'Don't you dare call her weak and hopeless! You're the hopeless one, always like "Oh, I think I'll go wipe out half a system!" Then Renina and I are left to clean up your mess! My God, you're like a little kid. I bet you don't even care about how much time Renina and I spend on trying to repair whatever you've recently done! And don't even get me started on weak! How do you think it feels talking with someone whose system was just destroyed and they're one of only two or three survivors? It's hard, harder than anything you in your little make-believe world have done! And in the various senates, including the one on Quariane, feeling all the judgement and criticism on you, before you say the first word! If anything, you're the weak one, completely absorbed in your stupid dogma that you're somehow above all others! Renina is anything but unimportant. She's the only one who deals with all this apart from me! And believe me, she can be so unimaginably determined that its not funny. We've both worked as hard as we can to try and build up a decent relationship with the Federation, when you bring it all crashing down! So don't you _dare_ say she's useless, hopeless or weak. You have no idea what she's like. Because, in reality, you're talking about yourself. Like you always do.' I waited for an answer. The moment he was about to speak, I said 'Oh, looks like someone needs me to go help them. Renina and I will see you back on Atiris.' The moment I ended the call, I heard a soft laugh. 'You really annoyed him that time.' 'How bad do you think it's going to be?' I asked as Renina managed to walk up to me. 'Pretty bad, and it's not only him you've annoyed.' 'Huh? What happened?' 'Why did you not tell me you were going to unleash on Ghetsis? I mean seriously, N! I didn't even get to tell him off for all the things he's done to me!' 'I didn't know he had called. Otherwise I would have.' I protested. 'Its okay, just next time maybe?' 'I'll tell you.' I assured her. 'Maybe it's time to call the Federation in on this. Remember Ghetsis never comes to see us arrive if he's furious?' 'Yeah, he doesn't.' 'So, we could get the Federation into a position to surround the Plasma Senate without being detected.' I looked at her. Renina looked a little mischievous. 'You're enjoying this, aren't you?' 'Maybe a little.' she admitted. 'Well then, lets call Margide.'

_Margide's POV_

As we were finishing up the session, a quick holocall came through. It was N and Renina. 'Its time?' I asked the duo. They nodded. I simply looked to General Ariyta. 'Get your ships ready for a flight to Atiris.'

**So, Ghetsis' time ruling the Plasma Empire is limited, as N and Renina have just called the Federation to come help them dethrone Ghetsis. I can't wait until I write chapter 9, so see you then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, NorthernMage here and welcome to chapter 9 of Silence of Division! This chapter marks the end of a challenge I had with a friend. They said it was impossible to write 3 chapters (6,000 words) in 7 days. Well, that's been beaten! Anyway, I really want to get into this, so here we go!**

**Lithana: NorthernMage doesn't own Pokemon or FTL.**

_Renina's POV_

I looked exhaustedly up at the ceiling of the medbay. After N had gotten me free, the medics had been desperate to make sure my body hadn't been overwhelmed with electricity from the handcuffs. When I had nearly fallen to the ground after talking to the Federation, N had called the medbay and got me stuck in the bed I was still in, even now, 3 hours later. Apparently we needed to arrive an hour before the Federation to deactivate the security systems. With a diagnostic needle in my arm, I grabbed my holoplate and started texting N. Maybe he'd be slightly interesting to talk to.

Renina: I hate you.

N: Why?

Renina: You made me go to the medbay. And I'm bored.

N: Well, I'm kinda busy.

Renina: N

N: Yeah?

Renina: Dammit.

N: What?

Renina: Your name is one letter. So, when someone would usually capitalise a name to express frustration, it just looks like they're saying your name.

N: ...just go to sleep Renina.

Great, so even N was cheesed off with me. I tapped the button that would send a small pulse through the diagnostic needle to send me to sleep, and my vision turned dark.

_A woman spoke. 'The Plasma Empire only wants acceptance. We respect the Federation, and simply want-' A dart shot her, and she collapsed. There was uproar, and everyone in the room converged on her. Just as she closed her eyes, she murmured 'No...Renina...N.'_

I felt myself being shaken awake.

'Renina, come on, wake up!' Forcing myself up, I saw N was looking really frustrated. 'We're at Atiris?' I asked. 'Yes, now come on!' Pulling the diagnostic needle out of my arm, I noticed N had been really irritated ever since we called the Federation. 'You ok?' I asked. N stopped. 'I'm okay, I guess. You're not nervous or anything about the fact we're basically about to turn the entire Plasma Empire upside down?' 'Not really. It'll be crazy, but it needs to be done.' We went down to the hangar level. Wincing as the beep sounded to warn people that a lift was activating, we slipped off the _Captivity_. To my amazement, it was nighttime on my homeworld. _I guess while I was unconscious while captured my body changed to Iriclul time._ I checked my holoplate. 10pm. We hurried along the unlit landing area, into the senate.

It felt eerie, creeping along the hallways of my home. Suddenly, I saw a guard and pulled N back, who had just been about to walk directly into his line of sight. 'And you tell me to be more careful.' I muttered. N shot me a look and we continued heading to the security room. Even though I had put on a brave face before, my heart was pounding. I swallowed and we crept along the darkened hallways.

I sighed with relief as N opened the door to the security room and we found it empty. Suddenly, my holoplate beeped. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered the call. It was from Ariyta.

'Renina and N. Have you disabled the security yet?' 'We're disabling it now.' I assured her, turning off scanners for the senate as I spoke. 'Well, while you're working, do you want to hear what happened to Rynhart?' 'Yes! What happened after we left?' 'She's been cleared for some therapy when all this is over. However, she has to stay out of action until this whole business is resolved.' I smiled. 'Good to hear it. Even though she tried to kill us, I'd never try that on her.' I saw calm in Ariyta's eyes. 'Well, have you deactivated the security yet?' 'Just give me a moment.' I set the holoplate down on the desk and deactivated the heat sensors. I looked to the side and saw N angrily pounding the keyboard. 'He changed the code for the complete shutdown!' he explained. Trying to ignore N's obvious attitude, I started trying. 'N?' I asked, trying to think. 'Yeah?' 'You know how we're one quarter Slug?' 'Yeah, so?' 'Well, I had a dream while I was sleeping in the medbay. It was of a woman who was talking in the Federation Senate. She was going on about the Plasma Empire being accepted, when a dart shot her. Do...do you think that was...' Our mother? I wanted to ask, but there was an iciness about talking about her. It was like something there was wrong, broken. 'Maybe. Slug do have visions, along with their telekinesis and telepathy.' Finally I got the password: _DeathToFederation_. From that, it was obvious who had set up the security. It gave me a strange happiness to know I had just dismantled something that had most likely taken hours to be created, by someone who had caused me so much pain. _Death to your galaxy domination plans more like_, I thought as I disabled the last of the security.

_N's POV_

I watched for anyone who might come into the security room as Renina disabled the security. She had no idea what was making me frustrated, or even annoyed. I sighed to myself. Renina clearly hadn't thought through what would happen when we got rid of Ghetsis, who ruled the Plasma Empire. Someone would have to step up. And it would most likely be me. I was the eldest, and first in line. _Maybe calling in the Federation will change all this_, I hoped. _Or maybe someone else will step up, Renina maybe?_ I knew I was kidding myself. Renina's strength was in diplomacy, and making peaceful resolutions. There was a very good reason why she had never been allowed to command the _Captivity_. I could do things like that much easier than her, and for those reasons she had left for the Federation University, to get better at what she did best. If only she hadn't. The negotiations would have been over in a couple of weeks if she'd helped. I forced myself not to think badly of her. It wasn't her fault she wanted to help by becoming better at peacefully negotiating with other races. That was how people got stronger, working on their weaknesses. 'N?' Renina walked out to me. 'The Federation are landing. In maybe half an hour, all this will be over. I can't even imagine what it'll be like. You?' I shook my head. 'Not having to worry about Ghetsis is going to be...weird for a while. I mean, he always creates the problems, and we fix them. It'll be different when one of us makes the mistakes.' Renina nodded. 'N, I think I know what's wrong. You're wondering who's going to rule when Ghetsis is locked up?' I nodded. 'It's going to be me, isn't it?' She reached over to me. 'We'll work something out.' Changing the subject, I asked about her vision. 'So, that was your first vision...ever?' Renina shook her head. 'I had one when I was eleven. I just didn't tell anyone.' 'What was it of?' Renina was silent for a moment, then said 'I don't remember much of it. There was darkness, then a light lit everything up. There was a burning planet, a building that was falling into a hole and breaking apart as it fell, someone climbing along a vent and aiming a gun out of a hole, someone hurriedly swapping something out of the same gun, a silhouette joining ten others, and then just eyes opening.' 'That sounds pretty intense. Why didn't you tell anyone?' 'Remember, this was back when all the Slug were being thrown out of the galaxy? I wasn't exactly keen to meet the same end.' I almost protested that she wouldn't have, but then imagined Ghetsis' reaction if he ever found out and decided Renina was right. Suddenly, we heard gunfire. 'Sounds like they got inside.' I said, adrenaline shooting through me. Renina turned to me with a terrified expression. 'N,' she asked quietly, 'what if Ghetsis goes out there and tries to defuse the situation?' 'Doubtful. If he's even awake, he'll just ignore-' Loud footsteps were coming closer. We quickly hurried inside the room, and I held my hand over the door lock. 'Can you see who it is?' Renina bent around the now half-closed door for a few moments before springing back, cursing. 'Lock the door, fast!' I locked it and looked to the sixteen-year old. 'Who was it?' 'Who do you think? Ghetsis.' We sat on the floor, around the large power pole in the middle of the small circular room. 'We just have to wait this out.' I said, trying to calm Renina. 'If he doesn't get inside.' she replied, trying not to hyperventilate. Suddenly, there was more gunfire and we heard a familiar voice. 'Surrender! We have surrounded the senate and resistance against the Federation is futile!' Renina opened the door to see Ariyta on the other side. 'Oh, it's you two. Do you want to come and see us put him away?' I looked to Renina. 'You go, I have some things to do.' She made a face, but went.

_Renina's POV_

As I was walking back from Ghetsis being locked up, which thankfully he was still unconscious during, I saw a ID panel on a cell. I stopped to read it. _No way. This isn't even possible..._ I shot off to find N. No matter what he was doing, he had to see this.

_N's POV_

'So, your medics are preparing the cure to Kirau Olumi now?' 'Yes, they're making tons of it.' 'N?' I looked to the voice and saw Renina. 'Can I borrow you for a moment?' 'Of course.' I walked away from Margide and the others. 'This had better be good.' 'It is.' Renina assured me before running off. I sighed and followed.

I was confused when she went into the prison section. Hoping we weren't going anywhere near Ghetsis, I followed her, and therefore ran into her. 'Renina, honestly, what could be so important that-' 'Look at the ID panel.' Renina insisted. I read it. _Lithana Harmonia, father is Slug, was captured sixteen years ago. Children are R. A. Harmonia and N. A. Harmonia_. I froze in shock and turned to Renina. 'Did I just read words that said _children are R. A. Harmonia and N. A. Harmonia_?' Renina nodded. 'That means...' We looked past the energy bars to see a woman looking at the ground. She had long blonde hair like Renina's and brown eyes. She clearly hadn't been taken care of at all. I had always thought that if she was alive, she'd be cared for, safe and...happy. Renina looked at me and mouthed _Together? _I nodded, trying to keep my voice from vanishing. 'Mum?' She slowly looked up and saw us. She stared, her face changing from hopeless depression and misery to shock.

_Lithana Tariske Harmonia's POV_

'Renina?! N?!' I came close to the bars, my hand stretching out to touch the teenagers. Were they really the little toddlers I had left so long ago? The energy bars sparked and shocked me. I whipped my hand away. Cursing, N turned off the bars, Separated my handcuffs and they rushed to me. They hugged me and I could sense they had lost control. I reached out and after touching them, I hugged them madly as well. I could feel the total abandon they had. 'I'm so sorry.' I whispered. 'I should have been there for you.' 'How are you even alive?' Renina asked, softly. 'It was Alantis Moragan, a drug that imitates death. Even I didn't know what was happening until I woke up here. That was when I saw you and N walking away, following Ghetsis after my "funeral".' 'But...I didn't see you at all!' they protested in unison. 'You wouldn't have. I think both of you were too young and hurt to really know what had just happened. Speaking of him, does Ghetsis know you know I'm here?' They exchanged nervous glances, like they had just pulled off a trick on someone. 'Um...' 'Well...' 'What is it?' I asked them. 'He doesn't, but...' 'About eight months ago, I went to the Federation University to learn about alien languages, Galactical diplomacy, that kind of thing.' 'Then, six months ago, Ghetsis sent the fleet to attack Quariane, where the Federation University and capital is.' 'I escaped on a ship called the _Fallen Angel_ and everything was good for two months.' 'Then, Renina caught Kirau Olumi and was caught by a Plasma ship, and was taken to the Captivity, which I was commanding.' 'I was cured of Kirau Olumi and N came to question me about the _Fallen Angel_, which was carrying vital information to the Federation.' 'I didn't know it was Renina that we had caught.' 'Anyway, he eventually realised it was me and released me. Then the _Fallen Angel_ was caught.' 'The captain threatened to kill me, but Renina saved me.' 'We got back to Atiris, where I unleashed on Ghetsis for doing something that could have killed me and not giving me any warning.' 'Later that day I heard that he was going to kill the crew of the _Fallen Angel_.' 'There was an attack on the senate and I got crushed under a beam.' 'The crew got loose and kidnapped Renina. By the time I knew, Renina was already unconscious on the _Fallen Angel_, which was on its way to Iriclul.' 'The captain of the _Fallen Angel _blamed me for practically everything that happened and used the lever control on my electro-handcuffs.' 'I managed to get Renina released and help for revenge against Ghetsis, who of course started the war.' 'About half an hour ago, they turned up and captured him. Then, as I was walking back from seeing him being locked up, I saw you and went to go get N.' 'Then, I came and saw you. You know the rest.' I closed my eyes for a moment. 'That made my head hurt.' 'Um, shouldn't we like, get you out of this cell? I mean, surely you can't love being here.' I nodded and they helped me up. Upon standing, I wobbled and nearly fell over. Thankfully my children caught me. 'Come on.' N said, steering us out of the prison section. 'Isn't there an empty room now Ghetsis is locked up?' 'Yeah. Do you mind if that's where you can stay until we can get something better?' 'As long as its cleaned out of his things.' They nodded and we passed many people, who stopped and stared. Renina and N shot them looks and they continued on their way. Eventually we arrived at a room. 'Wait here.' they asked before heading inside.

A few minutes later they came back out. 'Hopefully that's better.' Renina said apologetically. 'We didn't want to keep you waiting too long.' I entered, to see that all of the things that belonged to the man who had me shot because I was half Slug had vanished. I lay down. 'I'll go get some food.' Renina said quickly and vanished, leaving N and I alone. 'Do you hate me?' N looked shocked by my question. 'No, of course not! I love you. You're my mother and you're not like Ghetsis, who probably dreams about blowing up planets.' 'Did he manage to get you two to think like that? That everyone beneath you is a pawn?' 'No. We're the only reason the Federation puts up with the Plasma dadada.' 'Dadada?' 'Renina called it that a while back and I kinda like it.' Already I could see that they were loosening all the formality that had been beaten into them. N sat down on the bed, and I could see that even though he was happy, he was worried as well. 'Whats wrong?' I asked, moving my arm around him. 'Its just...what's going to happen now? I don't like all this uncertainty.' 'I'm not like Ghetsis, leaving Renina and you to do everything yourself. I can do things too.' Renina came in. 'Does anyone want to go into my room for this? I passed it on my way here and the sunset is amazing, maybe even better than the ones on Quariane.' We nodded and went into Renina's room.

_Renina was right_, I thought as I ate, my plate balancing precariously on the railing. _This _is _amazing_. The sunset was even brighter as it descended among the buildings. I looked to my left and saw Renina first, then N. He was just eating, while Renina was looking out at the sunset. I could feel a sense of finality in the room. This was the last day Ghetsis would ever rule the Plasma Empire. Renina and N were sure to have things they wanted to do, make things fairer, but were never allowed to. I reached over to them and they looked to me. 'We're going to make this Empire fair, you hear me? I want it to be accepted as much as you.' They nodded, smiling thoughtfully. 'This Empire is going to be much better from now on. Or, should I say, Plasma dadada?' They laughed. 'You told her!' 'Maybe.' 'N Aleriga Harmonia, I can tell when you've done something!' 'Yeah right! You couldn't tell I was the one who released you from Iriclul!' Renina gave him a look that was a mixture of annoyance and happiness. 'You're insufferable.' 'No,' I told them, 'Ghetsis was insufferable.' 'So are you, Renina.' 'Am not!'

_General POV_

The sound of laughter and jokes filled the air. Renina and N had a mother, someone like them for once. All could tell that something amazing was about to begin.

**And so ends Silence of Division. Now, I can get to work on other fanfics I'm desperate to write. If you want a sequel to Silence of Division, I suggest you tell me so in the reviews section! See you next time!**


End file.
